


Costume

by Remotes



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested:</p><p>"Kotori calling Eli over to do final measurements on her costume but instead end up doing it? Inter!Eli"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. This was requested on Tumblr.
> 
> Feel free to send one too at remotescontrolled (I know the name sounds weird)

Eli stood in front of Kotori’s house nervously. Her hand was frozen, raised as if to knock. She wasn’t sure why, but she was feeling nervous. More nervous than she should be. She couldn’t tell if it was because she was going to be alone with her crush for the first time off campus or because they were going to be in close quarters. Either way she knew she was screwed.

_Knock knock._

“Hi Eli!” Kotori greeted as she opened the door. She smiled brightly at the girl in front of her.

“Good evening. Pardon the intrusion.” Eli responded as she removed her shoes. She cursed herself for sounding so formal.

“Thanks for coming last minute.” Kotori said as they made her way to her room. “I hadn’t realized that I forgot to get a few measurements until I started working on your outfit.”

“It’s no problem. Student council work was light today and Nozomi and I were able to wrap up pretty quickly.”

They made their way into the bedroom and Kotori pulled out her supplies.

“So there’s only a few things that I missed.”

Eli stood stiff as Kotori moved around her, taking measurements and writing them down in her notebook. As Kotori worked, she could have sworn she felt a few caresses here and there, almost yelping when she thought a hand grabbed her butt, but when she looked to her for answers, she was met with an innocent smile.

Kotori finished her measurements and stood in front of Eli, looking downwards. “If I had known you would get turned on this easily, I would have brought you to my house sooner.”

“Wha-”

A hand reached out and stroked her semi hard cock through her skirt, halting any words that could come from her mouth. She had no idea that, as hands moved across her body, she started to stiffen down there. A gasp left her mouth when she felt fingers rub against her.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Kotori asked as she continued to stroke through the skirt. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Kotori.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me Eli. I know you like me more than a friend.” She chuckled at Eli’s deer-in-the-headlights look. “I feel the same way about you though.”

“Really?” It was hard to believe that her crush reciprocated her feelings, but she was too dense to realize that Kotori had felt the same way about her for almost the same amount of time.

Kotori nodded and gently squeezed her hand again, inciting another moan. “Let me show you how much I like you.” She slowly lowered to her knees and immediately ran her hands up Eli’s thighs to her ass. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice me touching you more than I needed to.”

“I did, but I thought that maybe you needed to for my measurements.” Eli responded.

She giggled. “I’ll have to try to be more obvious next time.”

Her hands made their way out of the skirt and to the zipper, pulling it downwards and letting pool at her feet. She stared at the bulge in front of her and admired the view before pulling the panties down as well. The hard penis almost hit her face as it left its confinements. It was larger than she thought it would be.

“Probably six inches.” She mumbled under her breath. She looked up to see if Eli heard her and found that the girl’s eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. It was funny how sensitive she was after she barely touched her and she was enjoying the responses that she got.

Eli on the other hand, was having a hard time containing herself. She already felt herself close to bursting. Her fists clenched at her sides, itching to touch Kotori or even herself, to get satisfaction.

“Ah!” She cried out when Kotori’s hand touched her skin for the first time. Her breaths became shallow and all thoughts left her mind. Everytime she felt Kotori’s hand made any movement on her aching cock, she found herself one step closer to a short end.

Kotori held the shaft in her hand examined it. It looked normal, not that she had ever seen one in real life. She wanted to see what Eli liked best and experimented with different things. Her thumb ran along the vein underneath and Eli’s hips jerked forwards. She tried running it against the head and got the same reaction. It seemed that no matter what she did, Eli liked it.

Deciding to try something new, she brought her head forward and stuck her tongue out. She licked it from the base all the way to the tip and Eli knees buckled, unable to hold herself up any longer.

“Oh I see what you really like. Are you alright?” Kotori questioned. The fallen girl could only grunt in response.

After a few moments she was able to give a proper response. “Yeah. I just wasn’t expecting it to feel that good.”

“Then lay back and enjoy what I’m going to do. Think of this as a thank you for coming at such short notice.”

She got back to work with the, thankfully, still hard cock. Her hand wrapped around it again and this time she started to move her hand up and down slowly. Each time she reached the head, her thumb would swipe against it, gathering some of the precum. She then used it to help lubricate her movements and make it easier to move.

Eli didn’t even bother holding in her moans. When she touched herself (not that she did often) it felt good, but not as amazing as Kotori. It almost seemed as if the other girl had done this before. She had a hard time controlling her hips as Kotori worked on her.

“Don’t hold back, Eli.” Kotori spoke as she continued her handjob. “Let it out.”

Eli moaned. “No it’s too soon. I want to last longer.”

“What if I did this?” A mouth opened and the tip of her penis was enveloped in Kotori’s hot wet heat. Her back arched off the ground as lips slid further down the shaft. It wasn’t until they met her pelvis that they stopped. It was also then that they discovered Kotori didn’t have a gag reflex.

Kotori stayed still and sucked a bit before pulling it out. Her tongue licked along the underside as she moved up, feeling a shudder run through Eli’s body. Eli’s hands firmly grasped her own shirt in an attempt to control herself. Unfortunately, this was exactly what Kotori didn’t want. Kotori wanted her to lose herself to the pleasure.

She leaned her head back down and licked all around the tip. Her hand went back to the base of the shaft and started to move up and down, speeding up until her hand was moving as fast as she could move it. With her tongue circling the head, she occasionally ran it over the slit, sucking up more pre cum that leaked out.

Eli started to lose all control of her body. Her gasps and unsteady breaths filled the room besides for the slick sounds coming from Kotori’s hand on her cock. She sat up a bit and leaned on an arm while moving a hand to Kotori’s head to brush some of her hair out of the way. Her eyes struggled to remain open as a mouth lowered once more.

Kotori’s mouth moved up and down on Eli’s cock, taking in more with each downward movement. She used her tongue to lick as much skin as possible and made sure that her teeth didn’t brush against her too much. More of the shaft slid down her throat and the head bumped against the back.

“That feels so good Kotori.” Eli moaned as she watched the other girl sucking on her.

“Mmm.” Was Kotori’s response. The vibrations sent ripples around the cock in her mouth. She almost choked when the hips below her suddenly shot up from the sensation.

“Shoot. I’m sorry.” Eli apologized, looking concerned, but Kotori payed her no mind. Her hips jerked again when Kotori hummed. They humped the air when she pulled her mouth off for a moment and continued to thrust when it was enveloped again all the way to the base and back.

The mouth moved faster. Wet slurping noises left it and the perverted sounds made their way to Eli’s ear. She never thought the sound of Kotori sucking her cock would turn her on so much.

“I’m gonna cum!”

Kotori’s mouth never stopped, even as Eli’s tense body shot her load into her mouth. She really didn’t mind the taste and tried to swallow as much as she could. She moved until only the head was in her mouth and continued sucking as the remaining cum came out.

Eli lost all energy and laid flat on the ground, her chest rising and falling quickly. Never had she thought something like this would happen.

“Wow.” She breathed.

“I hope you liked it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Eli asked as she sat up. “You’re really good at that.”

Kotori wiped a bit of cum from the side of her mouth. “Thanks. I’m glad my research paid off.”

“It sure did.” Eli responded. “Wait. Does this mean we’re together now or...”

“Of course!” Kotori exclaimed. “Unless you wanted this to only be a one time thing.” She frowned, but accepted that maybe Eli was only physically attracted to her. She felt two hands on her shoulders.

“I want to be with you.” She reassured. “I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes.” Kotori wrapped her arms around Eli’s neck and brought their lips together. They broke apart and she touched their foreheads together. “Will you be mine?”

Eli nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I was happy with the way this came out, but I can't. I had a major case of writer's block when it came to this story.


End file.
